Star Wars:Tales of a Republic Commando
by Halowarrior
Summary: The Wars of the Republic through a Commandos eyes.And watch as the Republic slowly becomes the dreaded Empire...Rated K plus for violence.
1. Geonosis

This is my first Chapter of Star Wars: Tales of a Republic Commando R&R

Chapter 1: Geonosis

It was what us Republic commandos believed was going to end all peace in the galaxy, we knew this was no longer one of our simulation programs back on Kamino. We sat prepared in our ship, blaster rifles at our side, almost ready for anything to happen a few moments from now. We knew our first Galactic War was going to be the most blood strewn war since the very first Galactic Civil War.

My troopers were sitting on the edge of the Gunship and watched as we came closer to are destination; I knew they were afraid, even though they did not show it. The Gunship then started to lean slightly forward I could tell that we were going down, the war was about to begin. "Alright commandos" I yelled, "we are about to engage the Droid Army. You know the drills, cover your teammates….and remember show no mercy." I turned back to the battlefield and then to my Squad of Elites, "After all, they're only droids."

By the time I had finished we were already circling what seemed to be a Geonosian Stadium. Red flashes of lighting were shooting towards green, blue, and one light purplish glow in the center of the stadium. As soon as we had identified the battlefield, a hologram of Master Yoda appeared on the Holobox in our Gunship. "Surround the survivors and perimeter create." Yoda said. "Understood Master Yoda." I answered. We created a strong perimeter as Yoda had asked, and manned our primary laser cannons.

"I can't get a clear shot." I said to the pilot, "Get a bit closer." "Yes, sir." The pilot said, and then lowered the Gunship.

I fired a laser stream bolt, and annihilated part of the CIS Army, the bolts from the droids blasters seemed to have no affect on our Military force. "Sir, I need some distractive cover fire, so we can round up surviving Jedi." Said one of my commandos. I did not realize that we were rescuing Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, General Kenobi, Master Windu, Master Fisto, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, and a few padawan, out of which many had died, were there. "No, handle themselves the Jedi can." Said Master Yoda.

Yoda was correct, and as a Jedi Master we should not have underestimated his abilities. The Jedi had made it inside the safety of one of our Gunships, and they flew off elsewhere to the next battlefield.

Another figure appeared inside the Holobox, this time it was the Commando Instructor, "Listen up Commandos! We have word that a Droid Army has formed up outside a spire. Sensors indicated the there is a refinery inside the spire's structure, you are to destroy this underground Droid facility, understood."

"Understood, command." We landed in an area of tall rocks and jumped off the Gunship. Our first thing to figure out was how to make it passed the Droid Army without being spotted, though we were the best, the Elite Commando Squadron. "Move out." I said to my Commandos.

"Look there, sir." Said Zack, one of the Commando Elites, "a back entrance we can take that."

"Good eyes soldier." I said to him.

We charged in, not having any second thoughts on what was going to happen, the only thing that concealed our fear were our helmets. We knew everything begins the moment we pull the trigger of our blaster rifles, and pray that the outcome of this war would be the Republic's victory.


	2. Inside the Droid Facility

This is chapter 2…R&R, I DO NOT own star wars, unless by own you mean own the games….

Chapter 2: Inside the Droid Facility

The Refinery that was said to hold the technological strategies of the Trade Federation was nearly thirty meters away; sensors indicated it true that there were Droid forces inside the Spire at this moment. "Sir, Super Battle droids." Said Jason another of the commandos. All of a sudden we were under fire, to our great reluctance we had been spotted on our mission. "Take him out before he reports our position!" I said. We positioned our weapons to the droid and fired several laser bolts at him, completely annihilating the Super Battle droid. "Good now let's hope that the droid didn't report our position." I said.

"Sir, take a look at this." Zack said handing me a pair of binoculars. I looked into them and saw a couple droids standing guard at the back entrance, they had been there, but how could they know we were coming? Were they informed of a surprise attack? Nevertheless we had to get in there no matter if they were alert to our presence. Using a strategy to bring them out, I fired a blast towards the two droids, they fired back. Jason then sniped one of the droids that was closest to us, and the droid that was outside ran back inside the base. "Good shot commando." I said. "Thank you sir." Jason said. At the current state of things we could not find a way to get inside the base, but we knew that they had to let down their guard sometime.

"Sir, we have to charge in." said Zack.

"Right." I said, "Come on commandos." We rushed for the base, it was twenty…ten…five meters away, droids were flooding out of the building, and giving us some serious suppressive fire. We shot laser bolts randomly to get there forces down a little bit. "This is getting us no where." I said to myself. "Keep them held off soldier, until we can send in some reinforcements." Said Command. " Roger that Commander." I said, "Hold em off, we got reinforcements coming."

The commandos started firing more and more, making sure they were making them back up, my squad was closer. Precisely 3.7 meters away from our destination, and the droids were closing in… we were practically surrounded. "Sir were here." To my relief the reinforcements had arrived, they were firing several blasts at the opposing forces of the Sepratists.

"Go around them, sir, we'll cover you" The trooper said. I nodded my head, and signaled my troops to come quickly, it was what we called true teamwork. We had made it to the back compartment only to find Genosians blocking our way, they fired several sonic blasts at us, and flew up in to the sky.

Jason took his sniper and tried to hit the annoying little buggers, he succeed only hitting five of them. " Come on commandos let's go"

We ran pat them hastily, and fired our blaster rifles to see if we could keep them back.

The Commando Squadron had finally made it after many conflicts of the Droid Army. The base was completely emptied, and there were no droids in sight, we were not under attack for the moment. It was strangely quiet in here, no droids, no nothing. "Keep your guard up commandos, there is something not right about this." I said.

"Sir I'm picking up something coming through the east door, it's a very small fleet but it could be a threat." Said Zack. "So be it." I said, "load your weapons men, today the Republic shall taste victory." "Charge your shields to maximum capacity, and increase your fire power by 5." I finished by signaling them to prepare to fire, they put there weapons up, as did I, and the battle for the future of The Republic was about to begin.

"Let us make the Chancellor proud boys

That is the ends of Chapter 2 please review it.


End file.
